


The Long Road to Love

by RNluvs2write



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNluvs2write/pseuds/RNluvs2write
Summary: Kate and Ari have been together for a year and though they are in love, their relationship is a secret. Making their relationship public carried too many risks.  However when his beloved Caitlin is kidnapped Ari has no choice but to turn to Gibbs and the NCIS team for help getting her back.  Ari knows going to NCIS will blow his perilous cover as a double agent and likely get him killed, but he will do whatever necessary to rescue his Caitlin. As has held true with their entire relationship, surprises are in store for Kate and Ari. This particular surprise could end their lives, or finally give them the life they've only dared dream of.





	The Long Road to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains current day events and flashbacks.  
> Musical Inspiration for this chapter is Breaking Benjamin, "Breath"

Kate felt someone watching her as she awoke. Smiling and reaching for Ari she opened her eyes. He was lying on his side, head propped on his elbow as he gazed at her. She blinked a few times as he came into focus.

"Good moring, Caitlin," he handed her a long stemmed red rose, "Happy Anniversary, love."

Fully awake she smiled and accepted the rose, leaning up and placing a lingering kiss to his soft lips, "Thank you," she sniffed the rose, smiling at him.

"Ah. When you look at me like that I know I am the luckiest man in the world," he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Look at you like what?" 

"With your eyes shining bright with love," he brushed some errant hair out of her face, "when you look at me with pride, as though I am worth loving. It is more than I deserve."

Leaning up on her elbow so she was eye to eye with Ari, she ran her hand through his dark hair, "I do love you, and I am proud of you," she pressed another kiss to his mouth, leaning back only slightly beforew whispering fiercely, "You are worth loving, Ari Haswari. Your past is just that. The past."

Smiling at her with soft, chocolate brown eyes, he teased her, "Two kisses before you have brushed your teeth, Caitlin. You are slipping," he sat up, reaching for her hand to help her out of bed, "You go brush your teeth, shower, and put this on," he handed her a pale pink silk nightgown. 

Picking up the scrap of silk she laughed, "It's morning, Ari."

Looming over her he whispered in her ear, "Yes, but I am unable to wait until tonight to begin celebrating our anniversary."

His hot breath on her ear made her shiver. 

He chuckled, "If you do not hurry I'll not wait for you to brush your teeth befire I have my way with you."

Kate laughed, running toward the bathroom, giggling. He knew she was OCD about brushing her teeth first thing in the morning, before even giving him a good morning kiss.

 

As the hot water sluiced over her Kate in the shower she couldn't help but think of the last year. This "anniversary" was exactly one year from the day Ari had had her kidnapped. That morning she'd been certain he wasn't a double agent, she was sure he'd sold out to Hamas. By the end of the day she'd learned otherwise and had allowed him to cook her dinner. She lathered her shampoo as she remembered that day and how pissed she'd been that she'd allowed herself to be caught by Bassam and Simi. 

ONE YEAR EARLIER

As she'd ridden in that tiny car, realizing she'd been kidnapped by Ari's goons she was mentally putting together a plan of escape. Then her damn phone rang and that slimy bastard Simi had used the excuse of trying to find her ringing phone to feel her up. She seethed with anger and disgut as he'd placed his hands on her. When Bassam had asked her who was calling she'd remained stoically silent, only to be back handed by Bassam. He hadn't believed her when she'd told him her boyfriend was calling and instead of playing along, she'd mouthed off to him again, only to have him hit her again. The bastard had split her lower lip.  
Ari was behind this kidnapping, had baited her while he was riding his motorcycle, knowing she'd jump into the nearest car, identify herself as a Federal Agent and demand the driver follow him. Fury burned through her veins; she'd had the opportunity to kill Ari the previous year when he'd held her, Gerald and Ducky hostage in the NCIS morgue. Gibbs and Tony were baffled as to why she hadn't killed him when she'd had the chance, but when Ari had held her face to face in the morgue she had noticed his eyes. They were kind eyes, and that kindness threw her off enough to miss the opportunity she'd had to kill him.  
She told herself that nice eyes or not, she would kill him today. As Bassam pulled into the long driveway of a farmhouse she noted that Ari's red motorcycle was in the driveway and he was still wearing the red, white and black motorcycle suit. She ignored her thought that he looked good in that suit. She kept herself focused on the situation at hand. Ari was the only other person she saw, other than Bassam and Simi in the car. Three, she told herself. She had to find a way to increase her chances of survival.  
The car came to a stop and Ari opened her passenger door, asking if she'd missed him. She tried to keep her eyes forward, not trusting herself to look at him. When she did finally look at him he focused on her bleeding lip, his expression hardened and he shouted in Hebrew. When Bassam answered in Hebrew, Ari reached down and helped Kate from the car, apologizing for Bassam's behavior. Dammitt! His eyes were soft and warm as he looked at her. She did the only thing she could, she placed herself on the defensive began speaking of Gerald and how much everyone wanted Ari dead, while waiting for her chance to take out at least one of the players in this game. Her survival depended on it. She could hear Bassam speaking in Hebrew and broken English and caught the words "American whore."  
With Ari behind her, she leapt toward Bassam and punched him. He immediately launched himself at Kate but Ari was faster and he placed himself between her and Bassam, swearing at Bassam in Hebrew. Turning to Kate, Ari was smiling a genuine smile when he asked if Kate was saisfied. She'd told him no, because Bassam had hit her twice. Ari actually laughed, "Being hit by a woman is twice the insult."  
While Kate continued to take in her suroundings Ari asked Simi why Bassam struck Kate. He nodded at what Simi told him. Ari then took Kate gently by her arm and led her inside, seating her at a table as he opened what looked like a medial bag and began making preparations to clean her lip.  
"If you're going to kill me why do you care about my lip?" Kate asked.  
"I'm not going to kill you, Caitlin," he said as he gently cleansed her lip.  
As hard as she tried not to flinch, she did when he applied anti septic to the split lip.  
"I'm sorry, I know it stings," he handed her an ice pack and led her outside to a barn.  
When she began to speak, he held up his hand and checked for any type of bug or transmitter. Satisfied when he found nothing he sat down beside her on a wooden bench, "I know what you are thinking, Caitlin, but you are wrong. I do not want to hurt you. Bassam will pay for what he did to you. I need your help,"  
He pulled out three walnut shell halves and a pea and placed them on the table.  
Kate looked at him as though she thought him insane.  
"I will only say this once," he said lowly enough for only her to hear, "The cell is planning to assinate your President today. You are here to teach me," he pointed at the walnut shells and the pea, "how to know which Marine Chopper he is on so I am able to make sure he is safe."  
Kate was a profiler, and a good one. She believed him, "And the cell?"  
"Bassam will be dead within the hour for putting his hands on you. The rest I will handle later."

PRESENT DAY

Kate shook her head as she dried off and combed out her hair. That day one year ago Ari had proved himself to her. She taught him how the president's flight choppers rotated, and he'd assured her that even if he couldn't keep track, the missiles that were loaded to bring the choppers down had been replaced with foam rockets that were harmless.

Kate had worked with Ari that day to ensure the safety of the president. Ari kept his promise, Bassan was dead, killed first for manhandling "his" woman. Ari had winked at Kate after he'd said that. By the end of the day Simi and Marta, Tony's newest interest, were dead and the farmhouse was blown up. Ari had covered all his tracks and made sure there was sufficient evidence that the real terrorist cell had been cooking meth and had gotten careless.

That evening the "terrorist" NCIS was chasing was busy cooking his "Caitlin" dinner.

Kate quickly blow dried her hair and smiled, slipping on the pink scrap of silk. The nightgown felt soft and cool against her skin. She spun around looking at herself in the mirror. The night gown was classy yet sexy, hugging her curves and pushing up her breasts just enough to be intriguing but not sleazy. Ari knew her so well, knowing what she would be comfortable wearing. She'd branched out once, purchasing a black lace teddy and he'd appreciated the gesture but had whispered in her ear that he preferred her in something more alluring. "The allure is part of the seduction, Caitlin. Your body is a dream, and I like discovering it over and over again, but the waiting, the anticipation is arousing. You are too beautiful to wear such revealing bed clothes."  
He'd let her know that he knew her comfort zone leaned toward modesty and had never, ever embarrassed her; he instead chose to accept her and make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.  
"Caitlin?" She heard him call.  
Opening the bathroom door she smelled food and saw the spread placed on the bed. Smiling she told him it smelled amazing and headed for the bed. He snaked his arms around her waist, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, "You smell amazing love," he nuzzled her neck., causing goosebumps to erupt on her neck and ear. He trailed kisses along her jaw, then propelled her toward the bed, "Enjoy your meal, before I decide to make a meal out of you."  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Eat," he whispered, lips lingering on her ear, "You're going to need your strength." Sitting on the bed, sharing the scrambled eggs and fresh fruit, they ate in comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. It sucked never knowing for sure when your boyfriend would be home. And this was his home; he'd moved in with her six months ago, but Mossad had a way of keeping him away frequently. Lately, though, he'd been here as often as he could. When they'd first started seeing each other he'd been here sporadically, usually for only a few days once a month. After she and Tony had been on the brink of death with the plague, he had made it a point to be here more often. He appeared any time of the day or night, and she'd noticed a few months ago he seemed more weary every time he got home. He had a crack in his armor that gave her a glimpse of just how much his "missions" took out of him. She took joy in caring for him, whether it was feeding him at 0200, massaging his tight muscles, or just holding him. Ari most certainly had his demons, the likes of which he would never completely share with her, but she made certain he knew he never had to face those demons alone. One evening about eight weeks ago he'd come in the door bruised and battered, but it was the look in his eyes that touched her soul. He'd let her run a shower for him and tend to his cuts and bruises and prepare him something to eat, but he hadn't spoken. After he had finished eating she had led him to the sofa and sat with him in silence, running her fingers though his hair before pulling his head to her chest and wrapping her arms around him. She guessed it had been close to an hour when he'd lifted his head and looked at her, stroking her cheek. "You are my refuge, Caitlin. You are my refuge and my home and my comfort. You give me peace, and with that great joy. I love you, my Caitlin." Tears had filled her eyes as she cupped his face with her hands, "I love you, too, Ari." His eyes had darkened, "You shouldn't. This," he waved his hand, "our home, you and the love you give so freely is more than I deserve." "No," she had whispered fiercely, "This is what you've needed for a long time and I'm so glad I'm," her voice had broken and the tears had spilled down her cheeks, "I am so glad I'm the one who can give it to you." "Caitlin?" Ari's voice broke through her thoughts, "What has you so deep in thought?" She placed the tray of nearly empty breakfast dishes on the floor beside the bed and closed the distance between herself and Ari, "I'm thinking of the night you told me you loved me. I'm happy, Ari." Ari grinned at her, and before she could think he had flipped her onto her back, settling himself between her thighs, gazing intently at her, "You are sure?" "Very sure," she tried wiggling against him but he held firm. "You are loved more than you know, darling," he said running his hands up the sides of the silky nightgown. She hissed and started to wiggle again when his hands cupped her breasts, massaging them just the way she liked. Gasping, she wrapped her legs around his waist, straining against him. He chuckled, "So impatient," as he peeled the straps of silk from her shoulders and exposed her breasts, "Beautiful." Kate grinned as she felt his hard length pressing into her. Tightening her legs around him she lifted her hips and pressed into his hardness. He groaned and let her hands go, and she wasted no time digging her fingers into his scalp while pulling his lips to hers. She loved his mouth on hers, the softness of his lips against the strength of his jaw, his silky tongue sliding against her own. Their kiss went on forever, but nowhere near long enough and she protested loudly when he lifted his mouth from hers only to have her protest become a moan when his hot mouth clamped down on her exposed breast. Arching her back to give him better access, he gave her what she wanted. He sucked hard, his hand finding it's way to her panties, pushing them aside as his long, talented fingers stroked her. She felt him smile against her breast, lifting his head to catch her eyes. "So wet, Caitlin," smiling he watched her blush, then gasp as he worked her wet flesh with his fingers. Kate bucked against his hand as he ministered to her, knowing exactly what would make her come apart. It didn't take long before she was on the precipice of orgasm. Writhing against him she whispered, "Please." Ari gave her what she wanted, curling three fingers inside her as her inner walls clenched at his fingers, his thumb found her clit and exerted the amount of pressure he knew would send her over the edge. Bucking against him one, two, three times, she felt her orgasm start in her toes seconds before it overtook her, crying out in pleasure as she shuddered against him. Giving her little time to recover, Ari removed the silk nightgown and quickly shed his own clothing. She blushed yet again as his eyes took in her flushed, naked body. "My modest, beautiful Caitlin," he murmured, pressing gentle kisses on her forehead, eyes, nose and lips, "I have seen your body many, many times and each time you are more beautiful." Still limp from her orgasm she leaned her forehead against his, still breathing heavy as he pulled away and nipped at her jawline and neck, slowly, oh slowly making his way down her body, continuing his sensual assault along her collarbone, the swell of her breasts, the inside of her elbows and wrists. Next he assaulted her abdomen, nipping and then kissing away the sting of his love bites. She gasped as he nipped, kissed and licked his way down, taking his time behind her knees and the insides of her ankles, even the arches of her feet before working his way up to her thighs, eventually settling between her thighs. Kate began to blush again, her whole body flushing as she anticipated what was next. He didn't disappoint. Maddeningly slowly he nipped at her inner thighs, working his way to her wet center. She gasped as he nipped at her wet folds, quickly kissing the sting away. Lifting his head he met her gaze, "Am I hurting you?" "No," she whispered. He continued, nipping and licking his way to her throbbing clit. Kate's eyes widened at the sting, then moaned as he kissed her most intimate spot, taking the sting away. She gasped, clinching the bed sheets in both fists and began flailing restlessly. "Caitlin I trust you to tell me if I'm hurting you," he warned. "Not hurting," she gasped, "It's so good. I'm going to..." He didn't let her finish her sentence, nipping at her clit harder, then licking the pain away, then nipped one last time, harder this time, then sucked her clit hard. Kate screamed, coming faster and harder than she ever had in her life. Ari immediately pulled her into his arms, holding her as she trembled through the after shocks of her orgasm, kissing her face and gently wiped her hair out of her face, "Caitlin?" he asked softly. Face flaming, she buried her face into Ari's chest. Ari chuckled, rubbing circles on her back for a moment before pulling her head out of his chest to bring her lips to his, his kiss searing to her soul. When he pulled back she was breathless, bracing her hands on his chest as he pulled her leg up over his hip and slipped inside her. "No, Caitlin," Ari told her as she allowed her eyes to slip shut, "Look at me while I love you." She looked at him wide eyed; Ari had made love to her in many ways but never like this, never facing her, his eyes holding hers as he moved inside her. Never looking away, she lost herself in his eyes. Pleasure built with every movement he made, but making love like this let her see in his eyes everything he was feeling, and she knew he saw the same in her eyes; love, trust, hope, pleasure. She couldn't have looked anywhere else for anything in the world. She felt how much he loved her with every thrust, every movement. As her orgasm built she wanted to close her eyes, but just looked deeper into his. A bubble of emotion built inside her, filling her with her love for him, completing her, overwhelming her, building simultaneously with her orgasm. She trembled, feeling Ari tremble as well. It was too much, too much, too much as her body exploded with pleasure as her heart and soul exploded with emotion. She cried out on a sob, tears spilling over as her body convulsed in pleasure. Ari was but a moment behind her as his release shook him, his eyes locked on hers, one lone tear spilling down his cheek, "Basherte," he whispered, wiping her tears away with his thumbs, tucking her closely into his side. "Ari, I...I love you," she cried, "I've never... nothing like that has ever happened..." "Sshh," he kissed her softly, "never to me either. We made love with our hearts, Basherte." "What is Basherte?" "It means soul mate, Caitlin." "I like that," she said, drowsy, snuggling into him as he pulled a sheet over them.


End file.
